


Fencing with Foes

by Fallenfae



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: Fencing was a skill Holly quite enjoyed, and when she's intruded on by an unfamiliar face, it does get a little more interesting.
Relationships: Hollyleaf/Sol (Warriors)
Kudos: 5





	Fencing with Foes

**Author's Note:**

> The curse upon me is that i rarely write my otp. Rip.

What very few people knew about Holly Carter was that she was a spectacular fencer.

Of course, it isn't a very customary skill to have - one would only assume sword fights weren't commonplace in the modern age, but even then, it was quite an elegant skill to have - and that's exactly why Holly decided to practice since she was ten. She might have been born to wealth, but damn it if she wasn't going to work to keep up the image, what was the point?

It did help however, that she very much enjoyed the sport.

The black haired girl twirled, her thin skirts flying in the field with her as she shot her blade up against an imaginary foe, tactfully dodging and slashing until she'd stabbed directly into an oak bark, the tree looming overhead. She marked down the fourth slash and win, pleased with another victory. She dusted off her skirt, blowing the strands of hair out of her face before standing up tall to stretch out. She promised herself one last attempt - partially to mark the lucky fifth go, partially to maintain the little free time she had left before going back to her dormitory. After all, the school's yard was absolutely colossal, it'd be a waste to not use it. As breathtaking as the building's grandeur was, and as interesting as the lessons were inside it - Holly still found the elegance of the extracurricular subjects to catch her fancy. 

As she raised her blade point facing front once more, she fluttered her eyes shut and swung again, only for the metal to immediately crash against metal with a clang, eyes shooting open to meet amber eyes staring back at her, sword in hand. "Do you usually greet someone with a sword in their face?" The stranger pressed his lips together, adorned with a coy grin, displaying a sharp gaze trained directly into her own. 

Holly yelped and jolted upright before stumbling back, tripping on her skirts and falling with a thump. The stranger did not move, rather watched her with eyes that sparked great annoyance in Holly. Shooting up to her feet as quickly as possible, she bunched up her skirts and drew her rapier into position. "Do you usually trespass school property?" She shot back.

"Awh," He chuckled, the deep ring of his voice making Holly feel all sorts of strange ways. She tried to keep her stance firm. "Don't tell me you're a prude, sweetheart. I have my reasons to be here, as do you." As soon as he made so much as a movement, Holly shot at him with her unbolstered rapier, clanging directly with his last minute. "What's that supposed to mean?" She growled. "You either have a reason or not."

The boy pressed his espada closer and moved forth, locking his eyes with the girl, realizing just how contrasted the silver blade was with her dark skin. He found it charming just how glistening she made her blade look. "That's an awfully black-and-white way of looking at it, isn't it? I could very well not have a valid reason to be here, and I could have a perfectly sound one. But really, who's to decide?"

"The law, of course." Holly spat back. "I shall report you to the office and-" she blocked a blow he took, before going offence and backing him into the bark of the tree and pinning him against it. "And you shall be escorted off the premises." She hissed. 

"It's common etiquette to learn your opponent's name before accepting a challenge." He replied, cocking a brow. "How rude."

Holly blinked, confused and rather flustered. She'd never really stood this close to a boy, nor ever fenced with one. "What?" She stammered.

"You accepted my challenge." He purred. "If you're going to be too hostile to ask, my name is Harry - or as my friends call me, Sol."

"You have friends?" Holly grimaced. "What lot would be so unlucky as to speak to you on a regular basis?"

"Touché." He retorted, dropping his rapier. "I surrender. You win. Who do I owe this victory?" He rolled his eyes before Holly stepped back, thankful to have this round over and done with. "...Holly Renee Carter." She said simply.

"Well, dear Holly," he bowed, "You've outskilled me, outnimbled me, and outwit me. Isn't that a surprise?" 

"Of course not," she snorted. "I've been practicing since I was a little girl, and one with professional trainers can most certainly beat some rag-tag ruffian." She stomped a boot into the ground. "I must say, your intrusion was horrendous. I was about to finish my last lap before you came along and ruined it."

"Was it? Awfully sorry." Sol shrugged. Holly blinked, and before she knew it, the stranger that was just there had vanished.

Alone with her rapier, she suddenly wished she'd taken his entrance more light-heartedly.

Now she was just left with a curious taste in her mouth and a dorm to return to.


End file.
